Ask Bill Cipher!
by 8thDimention
Summary: Everyone's favorite little Triangle is here to answer any question (and do any dares) you have for him! (As long as they're not inappropriate. ) This is my first Gravity falls fic! PM me your questions and dares.
1. Chapter 1

8thDimention: Oh, hi! Your here early! Well then, let me explain what's going on. I've seen a lot of 'dare' and 'ask' fanfictions. But none for everyone's favorite little perverted triangle. So, that's what this is! Ok, now just to summon him. -beguins to recite the needed lines-

Bill: Oh Gravity Falls! It's good to be ba- wait a second... Where am I?

8thDimention: Fanfiction.

Bill: Isn't this that website with tons of fan pairings, refferences, fan-made-stories, parodies and, messed up ships?

8thDimention: Yep!

Bill: Get me out of here!

8thDimention: Nope! You have to stay here like a good...triangle thingy and answer all your fans questions.

Bill: I'm not doing that.

8thDimention: There's LOTS of fangirls out there who like you Bill. -smirks-

Bill: I'm in!

8thDimention: Great, now we just have to wait for them to ask something.

Bill: While your doing that...

8thDimention: Hey, get back here. No going into peoples' minds and making them go insane.

Bill: -pouts- Your no fun.


	2. Chapter 2: Pairings

Chapter 1: Pairings

8th: Have you ever noticed that when they summon you, the gibberish part is backwards message backwards? Normally it sounds like your saying 'He has no pants'.

Bill: Ya, what's point?

8thDimention: Nothing. I just think it's pretty funny, and fitting.

Bill: and how is it fitting?

8thDimention: Well, you don't whear any pants.

Bill:...Well played.

8thDimention: Oh, looks like they left us some questions. Ok Bill, are you ready for the first round of questions.

Bill: Yep.

8thDimention: Ok, first one

MuffinDino:

Yes! Bill, you are awesome first of all. My question...Where do you go when you aren't summoned?

Bill: Thanks! And, my dimention.

8thDimention: What's it like?

Bill: Have you ever had Smile Dip?

8thDimention: No...

Bill: Go have some, that'll answer your question.

8thDimention: Okay then. -eyes pack of Smile Dip-, next question.

PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP:

Bill did you know that the crazy people of this websites are shipping you with Shooting Star?

Bill: What! This what I ment when I said 'messed up ships'! Those people are crazy.

8thdimention: Hey! I ship that!

Bill: Exactly.

8thDimention: Why you little...-grabs a base ball bat-

Bill: what are you doing with that?

8thDimention: I'm gonna smash a pinyata. -grins evily at Bill-

Bill: Next question...

ThatWatermelonChick:

Ok, Bill here's my question: You look really yummy, like a Dorito, so I was wondering if maybe I could make you and your family into nachos for the next hockey game? You know, I could smother you with cheese and stuff and stick you in the microwave. It's okay, I'll eat you last! Maybe you can even watch some of the game. Go London Knights! :D

-Canadian Emily, eh?

Bill: What! No, if anyone turns anybody into nachos, it's me. -snaps fingures, and a plate of nachos appears- Want some?

8tthDimention: Those better not be MaBill shippers.

Bill: Don't worry, they're not.

8thDimention: Yay! -Eats nachos-

Bill: Unless they are.

8thDimention: -starts coughing up nachos-

Bill: -Falls over laughing and whipes a tear from his eye- Ahahahahahaha, Oh that's good. You fell for it!

8thDimention: -growls- You sound like Discord.

Bill: Who?

8thDimension: A insane dragon, lion, goat, bird, horse thing from MLP. Ok, next question...Oh looks, it's a dare...-grins evily-

Bill: Fine...

8thDimention:

weapons and chocolate girl:

i dare bill to go in 8th dimentions mind and tell us what you see!

8thDimention: Oh no...

Bill: Oh yes.

8thDimention: -starts running-

Bill: -Chases 8thDimention-

8thDimention: Nononononoonononononono!

Bill: You sound like GLaDOS...great, now I'm reconizing refrences.

8thDimention: -stops- Hahahahaha, everyone does eventualy.

Bill: -smirks and goes in my head-

8thDimention: Noooo! -falls over, passed out-

-5 minute time skip-

Bill: -reappears-

8thDimention: -wakes up- I feel violated.

Bill: -laughs- Now, for the rest of the dare. I saw...

8thDimention: Nooo!

Bill: Uh-uh-uh! It's part of the dare.

8thDimension: Fine.

Bill: Great. Now where do I start? Let's see... If you thought Mable was wierd, you better see some of the stuff that goes on in her head! It's more...exciting then Stan's.

8thDimention: Yes!

Bill: I never said that was a good thing.

8thDimention: -grumbles something-

Bill: Don't get me started about the shippings. -rolls eye-

8thDimention: -glares-

Bill: Let's see. I know! -grins evily, and gives me a look- How about crushes?

8thDimention: NEXT QUESTION! MEXT QUESTION! NEEEEEXT QUEEEESSSSTIOOOOOON!

Gravity Falls Alien:

Hey bill do you have a crush on any one in gravity falls?

Oh and I TOTTALLY LIKE YOU IN LIK LIKE YOU XD

8thDimention: Ha! Ok Bill. Who do you like?

Bill: Um...Do I have to answer?

8thDimention: Yes.

Bill: I guess I like...

8thDimention: Well?

Bill: Starchan.

8thDimention: Who?

Bill: You know that star with the eye that appears everywhere at Gideons house and tent?

8thDimention: Yes.

Bill: That's Starchan. (AN: Yes, she's a character!) Hey! No butting in!

8thDimention: And don't forget the last part. Hehehe, Bill. It's one of your fangirls.

Bill: Oh. Hehehe. -tips hat and bows, then winks-

8thDimention: -rolls eyes- Ok, next question.

cute polar bear:

Lol any way bill were you always a dream Demon

Bill: -scratches his head- I'm...I'm not sure. Probably. -shrugs-

8thDimention: Probably?

Bill: I have a life outside of you.

8thDimention: Ok then...Next question. Ooooooh! -grins-

Bill: What? -tries to look over my shoulder to see the reviews-

8thDimention: Here it is...

TotallyUnofficial:

Would you go out with me if I asked you?

Bill: Looks like I'm popular! -fixes bowtie smugly-

8thDimention: -tries not tolaugh and face palms- Quit trying to look hot Bill. Because your not. Now answer the question.

Bill: Depends. Are you cute?

8thDimention: -facepalms-

Bill: -shrugs- I'll think about it. If you have a nightmare tonight, and I'm in it, then that's a yes. If not... -shrugs-

8thDimention: Come on Romeo, we're closing up shop for this chapter.

Bill: Does that mean I'm done here?

8thDimention: Nope! Far from it.

Bill: Then I can mess with you more!

8thDimention: Then I can also mess with you! Anyway, anything you want to say?

Bill: Yep. Hey fangirls. -looks in dirrection of TotallyUnofficial and Gravity Falls Alien, and makes a gesture that looks like he's blowing a kiss-

8thDimention: -busts up laughing- 


	3. Chapter 2: Sexy Dorito

BillChapter2: sexy dorito

Bill: You know what? I can blackmail you.

8thDimention: Oh really? -rolls eyes-

Bill: Yep. I went inside you head, remember? I know lots of embarresing things about you. Loooots of thiiiiings!

8thDimention: You wouldn't.

Bill: I would.

8thDimention: well...This is MY fanfic. And YOUR in it. Wich means I can control you.

Bill: No you don't.

8thDimention: Yes. I. Do.

Bill: No you don't.

8thDimention: Whatever. Let's just get back to the dares and questions. Ok, first up...

PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP:

Bill in my story I gave you three daughters, Candy, Pacifica, and a OC (If you read my story and know her name you can say it) you also have two brothers, nieces and nephews... (starts listing a bunch of stuff)... How mad are you at me for that?

8thDimention: It's Jordan, right? and Bill...

Bill: Why would you do that? I get it that I'd be a awesome Dad-

8thDimention: No you wouldn't!

Bill: Yes I would. But why? That-that's just not right. I don't even know them. Besides, they're -shudders- humans...

8thDimention: -Gibb slaps him- (for those of you who don't watch NCIS, that's when you smack some one in the back of the head).

Bill: What was that for?

8thDimention: For being rude.

Bill: she asked.

8thDImention: To bad. Next question-

Bill: Wait! I'll read these...

weapons and chocolate girl:

BILL DO NOT TRY TO LOOK HOT!

i dare you to make a music video of you singing and dancing im sexy and i know it and force 8th to watch it!

how doyou feel about being paired with pine tree?

whats the cheesiest pick up line ya got! then you gotta say it to 8th like ya mean it!

Bill: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Pine tree? They pairing me with pine tree...And I thought Mabill was messed up.

8thDimention: -laughs- That's what you get Bill.

Bill: My popularity is both a blessing and curse... As for the 'try not tolook hot thing'. Easy. I don't have to try!

8thDimention: -rolls eyes-

Bill: -snickers- Now for the next to parts... -snaps fingures and disapears. Reappears a little later-

8thDimention: What are you doing?

Bill: You'll see. Here. -holds out a phone-

8thDimention: where'd you get this?

Biill: No where. Just watch the video.

8thDimention: Fine. -pushes play- Wait...Oh no...Oh no... -watches in horror until the part with 'wiggle wiggle wiggle' comes in, throws phone- AHHH! EVIL BE GONE! EVIL BE GONE! EVIL BE GONE!

Bill: -Laughs- I'm sexy and I know it.

8thDimention: why...just why...

Bill: Now...-laughs evily and adjusts bowtie- 8th...

8thDimention: What?

Bill: Did it hurt when you fell down from heven? -winks-

8thDimention: -freezes-...

Bill: Hahahaha!

8thDimention: ...

Bill: Hey.

8thDimention: ...

Bill: -snaps fingures in front of face- I think I broke her.

8thDimention: ...

Bill: I know... -snaps fingures-

8thDimention: -bucket of water appears above head and falls- Hey!

Bill: -smirks-

8thDimention: What are you so smug about!? You try to flirt and end up scarring the girl!

Bill: Pssshhhh, I wasn't even trying.

8thDimention: Whatever Pedo Bear. I'm starting to think you people hate me or something. First he goes in my head, now he has to flirt with me? Jeeze...-sighs- Next question...

Gravity Falls Alien:

I dare bill to go in Mabel's mind if he can if not then its ok

8thDimention: It's possible, but...poor Mable! -starts to fake cry-

Bill: -rolls eye- Alright then. -snaps fingures and disapears-

8thDimention: Well...now we wait until he gets back... until then, I'm going to play Slender. -starts humming 'give me $20.'-

-10 minute time skip-

Bill: -appears-

8thDimention: -still playing slender-

Bill: -chuckles evily, grabs 8th's shoulders- SLENDERMAN!

8thDimention: GAAAAAAAAAH! -jumps a foot in the air-

Bill: Ahahahahahaha!

8thDimention: -glares, and tries to hit Bill- You little piece of c-

Bill: Uh! this is k rated! No cussing.

8thDimention: -folds arms- That's not a cuss word and, you know I don't cuss. Ok, so, what was it like in Mable's head.

Bill: You know those freaky Japanese cartoons, with the big eyes, spiky rainbow hairs, shiny skin, tight fitting cloathes, flashy stuff and, mouths that are almost a minute off while talking?

8thDimention: You mean anime?

Bill: Ya, that's it. Her mind is like one big, neon Japanese cartoon.

8thDimention: It doesn't surprise me... Well, next question...

Skittlespop428:

I dare Bill to turn himself into a Dorito for the day. Lol I dunno he just kinda looks like one and would suit it!

-Skittlespop428

8thDimention: Pppppbbbb!

Bill: First nachos, now a darito?

8thDimention: They're right you know, you DO look like a chip.

Bill: what ever, I'm not doing it.

8thDimention: To bad, you have to.

Bill: -growls. snaps fingures and turns into a darito-

8thDimention: Oh my gosh! You look like you escaped from Taco Bell!

Bill: Shut up. Can we get on to the next review?

8thDimention: I guess so.

MuffinDino:

Bill,I am a fangirl and you were in my dream once. my science teacher was there, you were there, aand we were all traveling to Chintokyo. Whats the weirdest dream you made or saw or whatever?

Bill: Hehehe, almost everyone here acts like they're in love with me...expect you.

8thDimention: Your worse than my little sister.

Bill: I'm flattered. And as for the review, I remember that! Hehehe...

8thDimention: Wait, you actually went inside this girl's head?

Bill: Yep. I do it all the time.

8thDimention: I'm locking my windows tonight...

Bill: Anyway, wiesrdest dream? Okay, this lady was helping her friend take some stuff to the airport. This was in Iowa. The moment they get there, some random chick starts waving her arms around, yelling her name. So, she get's out of the car, and runs over. The car suddenly exploded and drives off a cliff, into the ocean.

8thDimention: That is pretty wierd and- HEY! My mom had that dream!

Bill: Ya, so?

8thDimention:...

Bill: I think I broke her again.

8thDimention: I don't like you...

Bill: The feelings mutual.

8thDimention: Let's get to the next question...

nightmaster000:

Dear Bill

I'm a big fan you are truly a great villain. I'm curious before Gideon summoned you. Have you ever caused trouble for the Pine family behind the scenes?

Bill: Thank you. and of course! If not for me, Dipper wouldn't have found the book. They wouldn't have even came to Gravity Falls! It's all part of something I've been working on. Everything is going according to plan...

8thDimention: Oh really? Even the part where you get your butt kicked by a couple of twelve year olds, a fat man and, two anime guys?

Bill: No comment...

8ThDiemntion: That's what I thought. Next question...

TheKawaiifan:

Bill, can you show up in person? I can't help but feel that your only capable of the mind. I mean, when Gideon summoned you, everything went black and white. After you left, he, Question Mark and, shooting star acted like they had "woken up".

Also, if you think Shooting Star is disturbing? Try Pine Tree. Not as popular, just as disturbing. Perhaps just a little more.

8ThDimention: And I thought we had another MaBill shipper...dang it.

Bill: Didn't some one already ask about Pine Tree. And THANK YOU for agreeing with me on Shooting Star x Bill. And...yes, I can.

8thDimention: Oh really?

Bill: Yes. But...

8thDimention: But what?

Bill: I don't like doing it...

8thDimention: Because?

Bill: Because as long as I'm 'here', I look human.

8thDimention: Mmmmhmmm.

Bill: I can.

8thDimention: Suuuure, and I can fly around wiith rockets for feet like Gir.

Bill: -glares- I can.

8thDimention: Prove it.

Bill: FINE! -snapes fingures-

-The two of us suddenly "wake up"-

8thDimention: -Looks at tallish blonde boy (looks about 15 or sixteen) that's whereing a suit and bow-tie. The 'top' was a yellow, and pants where black. A small top hat floated above his head. Blonde hair hung down, covering his right eye-

Bill: Happy?

8thDimention: -Grins smugly- yes.

Bill: You tricked me, didn't you?

8thDimention: Yep!

Bill: I'll just change back...

8thDimention: Then I'll just let ThatWatermelonChick turn you into a nacho...

Bill: You wouldn't.

8thDimention: I would...

Bill: Let's just get on with the next question...

GravityFallsChick:

Bill I love... CHOCOLATE! Totally got you. So now for the question. Can you please tell me how to get to Gravity Falls. And have you read any Gravity Falls fanfiction?

8thDimention: Hahahahah! She DID get you Bill!

Bill: No she didn't. any way, easy! Just go north of normal.

8thDimention: Really?

Bill: -smirks- Yes. And no I haven't. Why would I? Unless, they where about ME of course. Then I might.

8thDimention: -rolls eyes- Of course. Wait...-grins evily- I have a idea.

Bill: You actually have a idea! This is amazing! Quick, call the channel for 6 news!

8thdimention: -glares- I think it's about time you read a fanfiction. Okay, somebody dare Bill to read your favorite fanfiction!

Bill: Wait, what!?

8thDimention: Yep!

Bill: -glares- Let's just get to the next question.

iDreamBig:

*steals kiss- I LUV YOUUUUUU

Anyways, gimmie some deer teeth!

And had a *winkwink* SPECIAL SOMEONE? *winkwink*

Bill: -giggles like a 'little boy who just got away, with out getting trouble'- Deer teeth for you kid! -throws deer teeth-

8thDimention: THOSE BELONG TO BAMBI'S MOM!

Bill: -ignores- Nope! Buuuut, I am available...-

8thdimention: -YOU BIG FLIRT!

Bill: Hey, I can't help it if I'm iresistable.

8thDimention: Oh look, it's the other fan girls... They look MAD!

Bill: Oh look, now they're fighting!

8thDimention: You think is funny don't you?

Bill: Howd you know?

8thDimention: Well, judging by the look your giving them, it looks like your going to make them fight in their dreams, and watch.

Bill: -tries to look inocent- why would I do that?

8thDimention: Well for starters, your worst than slenderman...

Bill: Of course I am! I'm Bill Cipher!

8thDimention: ya, I don't think Slender Triangle sounds as scarry. Anyway, next question...

awesomenessasar:

YAY1 So Bill, have you ever fallen in love with a human? (bats eyelashes in a flirty way)

Bill: Nooooo, but like I said, I'm available!

8thDimention: -facepalms x2-

Bill: What?

8thDimention: Just the fact that your worst than Rick- wait, I got a PM. -reads PM- Oh no.

Bill: What?

8thDimention: Turns out these are against the rules.

Bill: Who evn reads the rules?

8thDimention: -ignores- So it looks like, if you want this to continue, you'll have to PM ME YOUR QUESTIONS AND DARES. Anything requested through reviews will be ignored.

Bill: Got it.

8thDimention: Next question

Clovsiri:

What would a wood would chuck chuck wood would a wood chuck could chuck wood? If you don't know, ask the guy named Kratos Aurion over there. *points to at a guy, who seems annoyed*

Bill: Howd he get here?

8thDimention: No clue. Is he a troll? His name has six letters... so, what would a wood would chuck chuck wood would a wood chuck could chuck wood?

Bill: Easy, wood. And troll?

8thDimention: Ya, from Homestuck.

Bill: Homestuck?

8thDimention: Probably one of the most popular web comics ever. And funnies...and most messed up.

Bill: Oh.

8thDimention: Ok, next question

Guest:

Who's better? Dipper or Mable?

Bill: Ehhh, I don't know. Shooting star I guess.

8thDimention: -eyes suspicously and grins-

Bill: I do not like her. She just didn't annoy me as much as Pine tree.

8thDimention: But she's the one who knocked the memory out of your hands.

Bill: Ya, but she doesn't interfeer with my plans as much. And like I said, that was PART OF MY PLAN!

8thDimention: Sure it was. Ok, next question...

Dipper Pines:

I dare Bill to push 8th off of a airplane and what does that symbol mean?

Bill: With pleasure.

8thDimention: You guys REALLY hate me, don't you?

Bill: -snaps fingures-

8thDimention: -Appears on a plane with Bill- Don't do it...

Bill: -smirks-

8thDimention: Don't...

Bill: -opens door-

8thDimention: Bill...

Bill: -pushes-

8thDimention: -falls- Aaaaaaaah!

Bill: Ahahahahahahahahaha!

8thDimention: Wait a minute... -relizes that she was already on the ground, and that the plane wasn't in the air.-

Bill: That. Was. Halarious!

8thDimention: No it wasn't.

Bill: Yes it was!

8thDimention: Shut up before I pair you with...-thinks-

Bill: Who?

8thDimention: -grins evily- A Marry Sue -scary music plays in back ground-

Bill: -shuts up-

8thDimention: Well...that's it for this chapter! PM any dares/questions, and send me reviews on what you think! 


	4. Chapter 3: First dates and Chainsaws

Chapter 3: Kisses, dates, and, chainsaws.

8thDimention: Alright Bill, let's get these dares and questions started...

Bill: Hmhmhmh. -ignores and hums-

8thDimention: Bill?

Bill: Humhmhm -continues to hum-

8thDimention: -notices ears buds- Bill! -pulls eard buds out-

Bill: Hey!

8thDimention: Come on, we got dares to d- is that my phone!?

Bill: Maybe.

8thDimention: Give it back! -grabs it from him- You little...-looks at phone- You where listen to I'm sexy and I know it?

Bill: No...

8thDimention: -sighs- Let's just get this started... Hey, didn't we forget Dipper Pines last question?

Bill: Yes.

8thDimention: Why didn't you tell me?

Bill: You never asked. Besides, YOUR the author, it's your job to remember. Technicly I'm just a figment of your imgination...

8thDimention: Shut up and answer the question...

Bill: I don't know which symbol he means.

8thDimention: let's just get to the next question.

iDreamBig:

These are for Bill:

*le kisses Bill on the cheek* You're soooo HAWT xD

S0, if you where absolutely FORCED to date either Shooting Star or Pine Tree, who would you choose?

Thank you for making such a awesum fic CX

8thDImention: D'awww thanks.

Bill: -looks over at iDreamBig-

8thDimention: Is that a crowd of angry fan girls?

Bill: Yep.

8thDimention: They're going to start fighting like the Team Edward and Team Jacob girls in Vampires Suck, aren't they?

Bill: Yep.

8thDimention: And you think this is funny?

Bill: Yep.

8thDimention: -winces- That looks like it hurt. Maybe the fans should stopping kissing you, I think they're making each other jealous.

Bill: I hope they don't...

8thDimention: You like the kisses, don't you?

Bill: ...

8thDimention: What about the rest of the question? Who'd you date?

Bill: I guess Shooting star-

8thDimention: -face lights up-

Bill: -because I'm not gay.

8thDimention: -shruggs- Good enough for me! Wait! -reads reviews- Remember, I CAN'T do the dares or questions unless you pm me. Ok? Now... next question.

weapons and chocolate girl:

ok so i realized i've been a little unfair to 8th so... HERE'S A CHAINSAW! I ALREADY TIED BILL TO THE TABLE! GO KNOCK YOURSELF OUT!

Bill: WHAT!?

8thDimention: -laughs and grin evil-

Bill: No! No! No! No! FAngirls save me!

-fangirls are to busy trying to kill each other to notice-

8thDimention: -steps closer and revs chainsaw-

Bil: NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!

8thDimention: I feel like Kanaya!

Bill: NO! This fic is rated K, so you can't hurt me!

8thDimention: No, it just means I can't SHOW anything. So...

-screen suddenly turns to static, and a message pops up: "Sorry, we are having some technical difficulties. Please wait a moment..." About five, ten minutes passes before screen returns to normal-

Bill: -glares- I. Hate. You.

8thDimention: The feelings mutual. Besides, cartoon characters can't die. No matter how beat up they get, they're always normal again in the next scene.

Bill: I don't care, it wasn't nice.

8thDimention: SAYS THE GUY WHO PUSHED ME OUT OF A PLANE!

Bill: It was part of the dare, besides, it was on the ground.

8thDimention: Still...

Bill: Ha!

8thDimention: Buuut, I still had to go through seeing you sing AND dance to I'm sexy and I know it, then flirting with me!

Bill: So?

8thDimention: Next question.

TheKawaiifan:

Hey Bill, remember when you said Synthesized music hurts? Well, just caz I randomly feel like torturing you, I dare you to listen to Vocaloid music for the next hour.

Bill: -groans-

8thDimention: I was wondering when dares like these where going to come in! Hahaha!

Bill: Just wait, soon the dares will effect you too, and it will be halarious.

8thDimention: Oh really? And how do you know that?

Bill: Because I know lots of things. Loooots of thiiiiiiiings...

8thDimention: Again, that sounds creepy and here! -takes out phones and searches a hour long loop of Vacaloid.-

Bill: I'm not listening to that.

8thDimention: -sticks out tounge- To bad. -plugs earbuds into phone, then hands them to Bill-

Bill: I'm not putting these in.

8thDimention: You HAVE to, it's the dare... Unless you chicken.

Bill: Fine! -puts in ear buds-

8thDimention: -pushes play-

Bill: Hey, this isn't so ba- AHHHHHHH!

8thDimention: Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Bill: Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!

8thDimention: Nope!

Bill: Gyaaaaaaaaah!

8thDimention: -takes out a bowl of sponatious popcorn and sits in a chair- This should be fun. -eats popcorn-

Bill: -wimpers-

8thDimention: Aaaaaaand, time skip.

-One hours later time skip-

8thDimention: -pulls ear buds out of head-

Bill: -gasps-

8thDimention: Times up.

Bill: I-it was horrible...

8thDimention: Ya, but it was funny. So, let's see what's next.

cute polar bear:

Ok I dare bill to kiss shooting star AND Pine tree (I Don't ship just want to see it happen you know) Your welcome 8th sorry dip.

8thDimention: Aw ya!

Bill: She said she didn't ship it.

8thDimention: I know, but my shipping-er-ness(?) still loves it! Let's do Mable first.

Bill: Fine-

8thDimention: I'm going to watch it!

Bill: And you say I'm a pervert.

8thDimention: -ignores, and uses 'amazinf author powers'-

-They suddenly appear at the Mistery Shack-

Bill: This is going to annoy the fan girls...

8thDimention: Go on Bill, kiss her.

Bill: -knocks on door-

Mable: I'll get it. -opens door- TRIANGLE GUY!

Bill: I'm going to regret this...-Grabs Mable's sweater, pulls her close and kisses her-

8thDimention: Eeeeeeeeh! -dies of shippingness-

Mable: Dipper! -runs into the shack-

Dipper: Calm down Mable, what is?

Mable: Bill's out there, he kissed me!

Dipper: What!? -grabs a random bat and runs out-

Bill: Hi!

Dipper: -swings bat-

Bill: Hey!

Dipper: Stay away from my sister!

Bill: I'm going to regret this too, aren't I?

Dipper: What?

Bill: -Grabs Dipper by the shoulder's, and kisses him-

Dipper: -stares Bill in horror-

Bill: Well, now we better leave...-snaps fingures-

-appears back at where ever we were-

8thDimention: Hehehehehe!

Bill: You where recording all of that, wheren't you?

8thDimention: YEP!

Bill: And you're putting it onloine aren't you.

8Dimention: yep.

Bill: -sighs- I'm going to get revenge some way.

8thDimention: Oh really?

Bill: Yep. -snaps fingures-

8thDimention: Nothing happened.

Bill: Dang it. -growls-

8thDimention: You know what I just noticed?

Bill: What?

8thDimention: That people haven't really made embarresing dares that you normally see.

Bill: Like what?

8thDimention: Well, nobaody has asked you what my crushes where, dared you to kiss me, sing flirty songs like 'Gentleman', or-

Bill: -smirks-

8thDimention: Aaaaaaand, that was your plan wasn't it? To give all the reviewers ideas on dares?

Bill: Yep. -laughs evily- Where are we anyway?

8thDimention: I have no idea...

Bill: ok then. Next,

PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP:

Okay, first yes, Jordan is correct Jordan: Yay go me!  
And she took over my brain again. I thought I Jordan proofed my brain?  
Anyways... Dare for Bill! Since you asked... BILL GO READ MY FANFICTION THREE NEW BOYS, ONE NEW GIRL!  
Question... Bill will you please stop trying to look even remotley hot? For PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP?  
More question! Bill you let a two year old fall out of a fifty foot tree, and you think your a good father?!  
More dare! I dare Bill to go into the firey pit of black death! Oh yeah I dare Bill to go into his own mind and murder his ego.

Bill: Karma is a-

8thDimention: BILL! NO CUSSING!

Bill: Fine! Is a femaLE dog. And oh come on!

8thDimention: I told you you wouuld be a terrible dad!

Bill: I'm not doing ANY OF THOSE THINGS!

8thDimention: You HAVE to.

Bill: Nu-uh.

8thDimention: Too bad.

Bill: I-

8thDimention: READ. IT. -shoves it in his fac-

Bill: -growls-

8thDimention: -reads the fan fic- Hey, this is pretty awesome!

Bill: I AM a terrible Dad...

8thDimention: And now for the dares...firey pit of death, or murder your ego? What should we do first?

Bill: Neither.

8thDimention: Fine. I'LL choose. Ego murder!

Bill: Let's just get this over with...-disapears-

8thDimention: Wait...did I just cause a paradox? Does this mean the universe will explode?

Bill: -reappears-

8thDimention: Well, did you kill your ego?

Bill: No, I killed him.

8thDimention: What?

Bill: I AM his ego.

8thDimention: YUP! It's a paradox! Your a paradox!

Bill: Yes, yes I am.

8thDimention: Now for the pit of death.

Bill: Nooo!

8thDimention: Yeeees!

Bill: No!

8thDimention: YES!

Bill: No!

8thDimention: Yes! -uses amazing auther powers and ther're in front of the fiery pit of black death-

Bill: That looks dangerous.

8thDimention: I don't think even a super soldier could survive that. And your like a boy scout in comparason.

Bill: ...

8thDimention: Have you ever been a boy scout?

Bill: No M'am, but I ate a brownie once...

8thDimention: -backs away scared.-

Bill: Hehehe.

8thDimention: -le push-

Bill: -falls-

8thDimention: Ha!

Bill: -floats back up- I can fly you know. -sticks out tounge-

8thDimention: NO fair! Besides, it's a DARE. You HAVE to do it.

Bill: Oh ya?

8thDimention: Ya.

Some random reader: YOU TO FIGHT LIKE A OLD MARRIED COUPLE!

Bill: -blinks-

8thDimention: No...just-just no...

Bill: -pushes reviewer- And into the pit you go!

8thDimention: Bill, just get in there before some one else calls us a 'couple'. Because I REALLY don't want to think of us in that way...-shivers-

Bill: -smirks- Oh really?

8thDimention: Yes really. Now, get in the pit.

Bill: You can't make me.

8thDimention: Well...if you don't...then I'll...

Bill: You'll what?

8thDimention: I'll ship you with Paciffica!

Bill: But didn't some one make her my daug-

8thDimention: I WILL!

Bill: -snorts- Y-

8thDimention: I WILL!

Bill: B-

8thDimention: I. WILL.

Bill: -puts hand over my mouth- What will happen if I don't?

8thDimention: -pries hand off- I...I don't know. I think the universe explodes or something if you don't. So...into the pit you go!

Bill: Fine...-growls and jumps in-

8thDimention: Well, that took longer than I thought.

Bill: You do realize I'm imortal, right? So, this won't kill me.

8thDimention: Dang it!

Bill: -reapears- There, happy now? I got ash all over my favorite suit because of this dare...

8thDimention: Yes I am, next dare...

GravityFallsChick:

Omg you watch NCIS too!? I love the way you and Bill answered my question. You guys are halorious. Also I have another question. Can Bill go on a date with Mable? Not because I ship it. Because I want to see it. I'll die of laughter.

8thDiemntion: I do! Gibbs is AWESOME! And...-grins evily at Bill- Yes,yes he can.

Bill: What!?

8thDiemntion: This is going to be good... -uses amazing auther powers, they are now at The Mystery Shack again-

Dipper: What does that have to do with anything?

Mable: ME and the squirrel are friends!

Bill: -knocks on door-

Mable: I'll get it! -opens door- Bill!

Bill: Hey! Listen, some fa-

Mable: -slams door on Bill's face-

8thDiention: Ahahahaha!

Bill: Shut up! I thought you shipped this!

8thDimention: I do, but it's still funny.

Dipper: Mable, who was it?

Mable: Bill!

Dipper: -opens door, has something behind his back-

Bill: Hi! Now, let me expla-

Dipper: -hits Bill in the head with a bat he had hidded behind his back-

Bill: Again with the bat!

8thDimention: Bwahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahhahahahahahahahahah! Wait! -looks at review- Dipper!

Dipper: What?

8thDimention: This says you hate me!

Dipper: I never said I hated you, I don't even know you.

8thDiemntion: Well this says you did...waaaiiiit...

Dipper: What?

8thDiemntion: This is either one of the Dipper Clones, or a imposter!

Dipper: What?

8thDiemntion: -turns around- Who ever you are, reveal yourself at once! Or I will track you down, and find you! And I will release the hounds of heck upon you, and they will chase you for all eternity. FOr when this hunt beguins, the prey will never escape my grasp! By Artimes herslef, you will be smot! And a prize will be taken, wheather it's a pocket, or your hat, I WILL HAVE VICTORYYYYYY!

Dipper; -backs away slowly-

Bill: I got this. -slaps 8thDiemntion-

8thDiemntion: Thanks, I needed that... Now, for the dare.

Mable: -Walks over- What dare?

Bill: That was I was about tp say before Pine Tree here hit me with his bat, and before you slammed the door in my face. 8th here made a ask/dare Bill cipher, and some one dared me to kiss you two, wich I already did, and that wasn't enough. So now I have to go on a date with Shooting Star.

Mable: I'm NOT going on a date with you!

Dipper: Ya, no way am I going to let you date Mable.

8thdiemntion: You sorta have to...

Mable: Why?

Bill: Because the universe will eexplode/implode if you don't.

Dipper:...

Mable:...

8thDiemntion: Well, let's get this over with! -grabs Mable's wrist- Let the shippers' dreams come true!

Mable: What!?

Bill: -looks at Dipper- Hey, I didn't want to do this any more than you do.

Mable: Fine, but I won't like it. -folds her arms-

Bill: Ok then, sooo...where do we g-

Mable: The Diner! They have a beaver.

Bill: Okayyyy...-snaps fingures and they dispear-

8thDiemntion: We're going to watch them, aren't we?

Dipper: Yep.

-At the diner...-

Sue: So what do you want missy?

Bill: For the last time, I'M A BOY! -face palms-

Mable: -luaghs-

Sue: Well?

Bill: A cheese burger. I'll have a cheese burger.

Sue: Alrighty then. Wink. -winks-

Bill: This is going to be a looong night.

Mable: Your teliing me.

8thDimention: -peeks out from the corner of menu and looks at Bill- Nothing's happening...

Dipper: Just wait, he'll try something...

Mable: Sooooo...

Bill: Soooo...

Beaver: Ch'ck!

Mable: BEAVER! -picks up beaver and snuggles it-

Bill: Does that beaver have a chainsaw?

Beaver: Ch'ck ch'tr!

Mable: Isn't it cool!?

Bill: -shrugs- Animals don't really like me.

Mable: Aww come on! Pet him.

Bill: No.

Mable: Pleeeeeeaaaaa-

Bill: Mable...

Mable: eeeeeeaaaaaa-

Bill: Mable.

Mable: eeeaaaaa-

Bill: Fine!

Mable: Yes! Eeeeeaaaaa-

Bill: You can stop now.

Mable: I wish I could but I can't. Eeeeaaaaaa-

Bill: -moves hand to pet beaver-

Beaver: CH'ck ch'th ch'tr! - bites Bill-

Bill: Gah!

Mable: Hahaha!

8thdimention: -snickers-

Dipper: Quiet, or he'll see us...

Bill: They do realize that we know that they're watich right?

Mable: Nope.

Bill: Should we mess with them?

Mable: Sure!

Dipper: Are...are they hugging!

8thDiemntion: -gasps- AH! D'aaaaaaaw!

Dipper: No! Not 'd'aaaaawww'! -runs towards Bill and Mable's table-

Bill: Shhh, he's coming this way. Keep up the act.

Mable: -giggles softly- ok.

Dipper: Whata re you two do-

Bill: Oh Mable...

Mable: Oh Bill...

Dipper: Oh no...

8thDimention: YES!

Mable: -giggles-

Bill: -grins-

Beaver: Ch'ck!

Dipper: Stop! Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop!

Mable: But Dipper-

Dipper: No Mable, your not dating Bill.

Mable: But I love him!

Dipper: WHAT!

8thDimention: Yeeeeeee!

Bill: Yes, and I love her t-to-to- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHA! -Falls over laughing- I-I can't take it!

Mable: -snickers-

Dipper: Why are you two laughing?

8thDiemntion: -blinks- We've been duked, haven't we.

Mable: Yup!

Bill: You two actually fell for it!

8thDimention: Not funny! You don't do that to a shipper!

Bill: So?

Mable: Come on Dipper, let's go home.

Sue: Here's your food sweaties!

8thDimention: Uh-uh-UH! You two still have a date to finish!

Bill: -groans- DO I have to?

8thDiemntion: Yes, yes you do.

Dipper: B-

8thDimention: No buts Dipper.

Mable and Dipper: Fine.

Bill: And NO SNOOPING! -snaps fingures and causes time skip!-

8thDimention: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bill: HA!

8thdiemntion: Pleeeeaaaaase tell me what happened!?

Bill: Nope!

8thDiemention: Your the devil...

Bill: Flatterer!

8thDiemntion: ...Let's just get to the next question...

PonyFalls:

Hi there! Bill, what happened when the Pines beat you? Also, if you can go into dreams, have you met preincess Luna?

-PonyFalls, Bronie and Faller packed into one.

Bill: Who?

8thdiemntion: A character from My Little Pony. She's pretty cool.

Bill: I...don't think so... If I looked for her, I'd probably see her.

8thDimention: Then look.

Bill: But that wasn't part of the dare.

8thdiemntion: To bad!

Bill: No!

8thDimention: Fine... Now, tell me what happened at your date!

Bill: No.

8thDiemntion: Yes.

Bill: No...

8thDiemntion: Yes...

Bill: -hands light on fire- NO.

8thDiemntion: -pulls out sniper rifle- YES.

-The 'Mortal Combat Theme' pays in the back ground-

-screen turns to static and a message pops up. "Let's end the chapter before things get ugly..."- 


	5. Chapter 4: Another messed up ship

Ask Bill Cipher Chapter 4: Battle of the refferences

-Mortal combat theme plays in the back ground-

Bill: -Raises hands and throws ball of blue fire at 8th-

8th: -Jumps out of the way. Aims, and shoots at Bill with gun-

Bill: -leans backwards like in Matrix and dodges like a boss-

8th: -Charges-

Bill: -runs forward, shooting flames from his palms-

8th: -Eyes glow and enters the Avatar state. A torrent of water deflects the fire-

Bill: -Narrows eyes. Flies into air, and aims a Mega-Man arm cannon, then fires-

8th: -Goes flying backwards, and crashes into the ground-

Bill: -Lands and runs towards crater and smoke-

8th: -Leaps out of debris wielding the Master Sword- Gaaaaaah!

Bill: Raaaa! - Conjures the Dark Master Sword, and swings-

8th: -Blocks and slashes at Bill's legs-

Bill: -Parrys and thrusts at 8th's head-

8th: -Backflips backwards-

Bill: -Lunges-

8th: Fus Ro Da! -dragons shouts-

Bill: -Goes flying backwards-

8th: -rushes forward, holding plasma sword-

Bill: -Summons the portal gun. Shoots port in front of 8th and several feet away-

8th: -falls through portal, and lands a good distance away-

Bill: -Flies into air, and rushes forward-

8th: -leaps into air, and throws Thor's Hammer, lightning leaps from the weapon, and thunder rumbles in the distance-

Bill: -Raises Captain America's shield to block, a wave of energy send both flying-

8th: -Groans, but jumps to feet-

Bill: -snarls-

8th: -runs farward, and throws bat-er-rang-

Bill: -Deflects with laser eyes-

8th: BRISINGER! -Ball of fire shoots from palm, and explodes-

Bill: -Conteracts with his one ball of flame-

8th: Eeeeight! -Uses 'thunder shock'

Bill: -falls backwards, picks up hammer of Zilly-Hoo, and swings-

8th: -crashes to the ground-

Bill: -lifts himself into the air with robtoc-spider-legs from PAK-

8th: -Uses elements of harmony and shoots rainbow laser-

Bill: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAND! -turns super sain-

8thDimention: -ring made of the 7 chaos emeralds forms around her, and goes 'super'-

Bill: -flies into the air, and rockets forward.-

8th: -rockets forwards-

Bill: -crashes into 8th, and a explosion of energy shakes the area.-

Bill: -freezes-

8th: -stops-

Bill: Wh-what where we fighting about again?

8th: I forgot...

Bill:...You know what I just realized?

8th: What?

Bill: We just had a battle made of refferences!

8th: Your right! We did Avatar, Mega Man, Avengers, Skyrim, Zelda, Dragon Ball Z, Sonic, Matrix, Bat Man, Super man, Pokemon, HomeStuck, My little Pony, Halo, Portal, Eragon...

Bill: I can't believe I'm making references...-shivers-

8th: Ahahaha! Wait...

Bill: What?

8th: I'm refering to my self differently!

Bill: So?

8th: I-I don't know. -shrugs-

Bill: -looks around- We REALLy made a mess of this place.

8th: Yes, yes we did.

Bill: Should I fix it?

8th: Of course.

Bill: -snaps fingures, and everything is 'fixed'- Much better.

8th: -sighs- Bill, it looks like Discord remodled everything.

Bill: So?

8th: Make it normal.

Bill: Your no fun. -snaps fingures and everything is normal-

8th: Much better, now for the dares. First one,

iDreamBig:

*knocks out out all fan of the other fan girls* I LOVE U SO MUCH UR MINE!

Abd I dare you to ask Pine Tree to be your boy friend. If he says no, kiss him.

And turn yourself into a nacho once more! 8gives 8thDimention cheese dip* eheheheheh...:D

8th: Ahahahahahahahahah, this should be good.

Bill: No, not good.

8th: Yes it is! It'll be halarious!

Bill: I'm going to get back at you...

8th: Why me? Why not the iDreamBig?

Bill: Because 1: She one of my fangirls. And 2: you made this!

8th: True...-looks at knocked out fan girls- I don't want to be here when they wake up.

Bill: I do.

8th: I don't care. Dare time! -claps hands, and they appear at tenh mystery shack-

Mable: Quickly Dipper, ride the pig! -Waddles comes running out of the house, Mabel and Dipper on his back-

Waddles: Oink! -stops and glares at Bill-

Bill: Who knew bacon could look so evil?

Mabel: Bill! What are you doing here? -folds arms as she climbs of Waddles-

Dipper: Your not after my sister again, are you? -glares-

Bill: Of course not! -whispers- 8th, do I REALLY have to do this?

8th: Yes!

Bill: -take a breath- PineTree,willyoubemyboyfriend?

8th: -snickers-

Dipper: -Looks scarred- HECK NO!

Bill: -Makes a rage face- Gyaaah! -leans forward and kissed Dipper-

Dipper: AAH! -take out a base ball bat that appeared out of no where, and hits Bill-

Bill: What IS it with you baseball bats!? IT. WAS. A. DARE! -turns red, with black hair and pupils-

8th: Bill, calm down.

Bill: No! I will not calm-

8th: -whispers- I can't be lieve I'm doing this...-starts patting Bill- Shoooooooooosh...Shooooooooooooosh...SHOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOSH.

Mabel: What are you doing?

8th: Shoosh papping him. I don't like it...

Bill: -glares at 8th- Stop it.

8th: Shoooooooosh.

Bill: Stop.

8th: Shooooooooooosh.

Bill: St-

8th: SHOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

Dipper: I don't weather to laugh, or to be terrified.

Mabel: Me niether...

Bill: -sighs- Fine. -Turns back to normal.-

8th: Now for the next dare. -goes back to where ever they where earlier-

Bill: You know, we need SOMETHING to call this place. It'd be A LOT easier than 'where ever where eariler'.

8th: I know. How about the reviewers decide? PM it to me, and LET'S GET TO THE REST OF THE DARE!

Bill: I swear, I'll get my revenge. -snaps fingures, and turns into a ncaco-

8th: -takes cheese dip- Hehehe...

-screen turns fuzzy, a message soon appears. "We've been having a lot of these lately, haven't we? Sorry for difficulties. Let's get beck to the 'show'" screen returns to normal.-

Bill: -Flicks cheese off of suit- I hate you.

8th: Awww Bill, I hate you too! -laughs-

Bill: Next dare...

Gravity Falls Alien:

I dare Bill to say what happened when the time skip happened at the date to 8thDimention and all the fan girls, oh and Bill, cross dimentions and meet DISCORD. :P IF YOU DO, I WILL NOT DO A EMBARRESING OR DEADLY DARE ON YOU. * grins evily* do it or else... YOU HAVE TO WATCH ANIME AND VOCALOID AT THE SAME TIMEMWAHAAHA! OH YEA, THAT'S A DARE

8th: Wait, is it a dare as in, do one or the other. Or a dare as in, you have to both.

Bill: I've heard good things about 'Discord', so I'll meet him. Crossing dimentions is easy.

8th: Really?

Bill: Of course. see? -snaps fingures and disapears-

8th: yes, he's gone! -starts to listening to a Vocaloid remix of iNSaNiTy-

Bill: -comes back about a half an hour later laughing- Ahahahahaha...Oh, oh that was good.

8th: -still listening iNSaNity, starts singing in Japanese-

Bill: You sound like a tune death Hatsune Miku.

8th: -continues to sing in Japanese-

Bill: -grins evily and conjures a camera- This is going to be good...-starts recording-

8th: -turns around- BILL! ARE YOU RECORDING THIS!?

Bill: Yes.

8th: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Bill: Uh-uh-uh! You said your self, cartoon characters can't die!

8th:...QUIT USING MY OWN LOGIC AGAINST ME!

Bill: -smirks-

8th: How was Discord any way.

Bill: Great actually. He even show me a few tricks want to see? -Grins like a little kid who's about to put ice down your shirt-

8th: Let's just get to the enxt question...

TheKawaiifan:

ok, as funny as it was watchinng you duffer from a hour of Vocaloid, i think it's only fair that I make it up to you. Now for the next hour, 8th will be your maid and will do what ever you tell her too. I even got a cute lil uniform for here (^-^)

Bill: -grins evily-

8th: I look like I walked out of a anime cartoon...

Bill: -folds arms and chuckles evily- I told you'd get even...

8th: Oh no...

Bill: Oh yes. 8th, you have to answer, and do any questions and dares I get. -smirks-

8th: I glubbing hate you.

Bill: I know.

8th: Hey Bill...

Bill: Yes?

8th: Have you ever read the story the knife? -smiles innocently- It's from a book of ghost stories.

Bill: No...

8th: Well in it, a witch stabs a deamon in the heart with a magic knife, and doesn't take it out... -Grins like Jeff the Killer-

Bill: -Backs away nervously- Next question...

GravityFallsChick:

Ok now for another dare. I dare Bill and 8th to go on a date.

8th:...

Bill:...

8th: I'm not doing that.

Bill: You have to.

8th: No I don't.

Bill: Yes you do, other wise the universe will explode/implode/

8th: Quit using my logic against me!

Bill: Nope! Now, -hehehehehehe- for the date.

8th: -growls- Fine.

Bill: Now, for the date...

8th: Don't you DARE try anyhting Bill.

Bill: -halo appears above head-

8th: -scoffs- Fine, we'll go to the movies.

Bill: ~Fine with me...~

8th: How about that new Percy Jackson movie? (no I haven't seen the movie, but I've read the book)

Bill: Who?

8th: You'll see. To the movie theater!

Bill: How did I get here? -looks around entrance of a movie theater-

8th: No clue. Now, I'll go get my ticket and drink, so you go get yours.

Bill: Not so fast.

8th: what?

Bill: Remember, you have to be my maid and do everything I say for the next hour. And I said that you have to do and answer my questions and dares. So wich means, YOUR taking ME out on a date. Witch reminds me.

8th: Oh no...

Bill: -smirks- Oh yes. You haven't asked me to go out on a date.

8th: I hate you...

Bill: I know. Now go on, get on with it.

8th: Fine... Bill, -shivers- will you go -gulps, trying to keep bile down- on a date with me. -groans like about to be sick-

Bill: See, it wasn't that bad.

8th: Yes it was.

Bill: So? Now get me my popcorn and drink slave!

8th: I'm not buying you-

Bill: But you HAVE TOO! Your taking me out on the date, so YOU have to buy me everything.

8th: -storms over to the the foodcourt-

Casheer: -laughs at the maid out fit- What do you want?

8th: Some bodies cheerful. One medium ectra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra buttered popcorn, and two drinks, one rootbeer and a-BILL! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DRINK?

Bill: A pepsi.

8th: And a pepsi.

Casheer: One second...

Bill: Cheer up, do you know how many fan girls would love to be on a date with me? -adjusts bow tie-

8th: Bill, first of all, that doesn't look 'sexy, it looks embarresing. And secondly, that means they all probably want to kill me now out of jealousy. Good thing a sleep with a knife under my pillow.

Bill: That's not creepy at all.

8th: It's not my fault I'm paranoid.

Casheer: Here's your food. That'll be $10.00.

8th: That's highway robbery!

Casheer: Look kid, I don't make the prices, I just sell the food.

8th: Fine. -hands her money- And two tickets for Percy Jacksona nd The sea of Monsters.

Casher: Just a second...

8th: Bill, I hope your happy.

Bill: I am.

Casheer: Here, that'll be $20.00.

8th: -grumbles- Here. Well, there goes my mad money. -Hands casheer money, and takes the popcorn, drinks and, tickets.- Let's go.

Bill: -Takes pepsi- Now what?

8th: Theater 15, this way. -walks into theater-

Bill: It's dark in here.

8th: It's supose to be. -Take a drink of root beer.-

Bill: -takes some popcorn- Hey, it's all greasy!

8th: So? I like soggy popcorn.

Bill: Ew.

8th: SHHH! The movies starting.

Bill: ...

8th: -starts whistling and fangirling at the sight of Percy Jackson-

Bill: You know what?

8th: What?

Bill: According to Homestuck, we're Kisises...

8th: ...Eridan, shut up before I kick you where no boy, mortal or not, wants to be kicked.

Bill: ...You do realize people probaly start shipping us.

8th: -sighs- Yes, yes I do.

-le time skip-

8th: -Walks out of theater- That. Was. AWESOM!

Bill: Eh, it was ok.

8th: Oh, guess what?

Bill: What?

8th: The hours up.

Bill: ...You planned this, didn't you?

8th: Yep.

Bill: Well played.

8th: Wich means I can do this. -dumps the rest of popcorn on Bill-

Bill: Hey! This was my favorite suit!

8th: So?

Bill: I don't like you.

8th: I know. -Suddenly appears back at the 'house'-

Bill: Next dare?

8th: I'm going to change first. -Walks into bathroom-

Bill: -Snaps fingures and suit is clean-

8th: Gyaaaa!

Bill: What is it now?

8th: The zipper is stuck! -stroms out if the room.-

Bill: Ahahahaahha.

8th: Let's just get to the next question...

The Word Nerd 434:

Hi! I dare Bill to go on a date with Mabel, no time skips, and you watch. (I have to see this) :[] ;[] ;[] 8th, Here is a pie with whipped cram and ice cream. and a spy kit. After, you date Bill! Haha! What? It's funny. Oh, and both of you read/review/follow/favorite All my stories (except what should I do next and the old sopa thingy) Hmm, Bill, you must say are you rom tenisee (or however you spell it) cause your the only ten i see to 8th. ACT LIKE YA MEAN IT! oh, and do a random cheesy song and post it online. THATS ALL! I'm so evil...

Bill: 8th?

8th:...

Bill: Ahahahaha, you broke her!

8th: W-we're already a pairing...-shivers-...

Bill: I got this. -Snaps fingures and bucket of water falls from sky-

8th: BILL!

Bill: I didn't do aything. -halo appears above head-

8th: -rereads dare- And it's from a star begger.

Bill: A what?

8th: A star begger. A term from Hatena Flipnotes. It's some one who will make flip notes, just to get stars. Wich are like reviews and favorites. He pretty much dared us to favorite (almost) everything he wrote. People usually make flipnotes to make fun of them. They where really funny.

Bill: Oh. Wait, so do I have to do them?

8th: I think the universe will understand if we don't. Now for the rest of his dare. Oh no...-freezes again-

Bill: Aaaan, she broke again...

8th:...

Bill: -grins- I know. -takes phone- Let's see...Aha!

-Gentleman starts playing in the background-

Bill: You know why it should be hot! You know why it should be neat! You know if dunno, you are a dork! You we like we we we like party!

8th: B-bill...

Bill: Yes?

8th: -grins evily-

Bill: You where recording that, wheren't you?

8th: And it's already on line. NOW GO DATE MABEL!

Bill: Fine. -growls-

-suddenly at the mystery shack-

Dipper: Aaaaand, they're back.

Mabel: Should I get the bat?

Dipper: Nah, I already got it.

Bill: Okay Mabel, date, now!

Mabel: AGAIN!?

8th: -giggles- Yep!

Mabel: Fine, we're going to a movie.

Bill: Another! What's with girls and movies?

8th: We like movies.

Mabel: Twighlight! Let's go watch that. -drags Bill into the living room-

Dipper: Is it a date?

8th: Technicly, yes.

Dipper: Are we spying on them?

8th: Yep, wich means you can watch Twighlight with Wendy.

Dipper: Good idea!

8th: Ehehehehe...wait, I'm all alone. -see's Robbie walking by- Naaah!

-when movies over, hey, I never said 'time skip. :P-

Bill: He 8th.

8th: Ya?

Bill: Are you from Tennesse? Because your the only ten I see.

8th: Dipper.

Dipper: Ya?

8th: Give me the bat.

Bill: Hey!

8th: -Takes pie, and chugs it at Bill-

Bill: Ya, I love you too.

8th: Next dare...

PonyFalls:

XD THX for answering my question! ( Derp forgot 1st part.)  
Bill, what were the most tramatizing things you ever saw?  
Can I have your autograph?  
Would you hug a buffalo?  
Can you dance? Sorry, I just woke up.  
-PonyFalls

Bill: Proably 8th's singing.

8th: HEY!

Bill: -ignores- And here's a autograph. -sighns picture- Here ya go! -Hands it to Pony Falls-

8th: Aaaaand, she past out.

Bill: As for dancing...-walks over to 8-

8th: Biiiill...

Bill: -does Gangdom style-

8th: -backs away scared.- Next dare...

cute polar bear

No no no I do support mable and bill and now a support billxpinetree

Anyway I dare bill to

1) go on another date and let 8th watch

2) act like a crazy gay guy looking for love and finds pine tree and can't tell pine tree that it is a dare and denying it if he asks and at some point he has to say "oh dipper if only I were a girl" XD

3) 8th I feel so bad for you so HERE'S A LION WITH A CHAINSAW USE HIM WISELY *Looks at bill evilly*

Bill: Dipper...

Dipper: Ya?

Bill: -shivers- I love you man.

Dipper: -backs away scared-

Bill: Oh Dipper, if only I was a girl.

8th: Kitty!

Bill: Oh no! Oh no! No! NO! NOOOOOOO!

8th: -falls over laughing- To bad we're still on the date, other wise you'll have to do another.

Bill: -wimpers-

Lion: Hiiiiiiiisssss!

Mabel: Good kitty!

8th: Oh look, it's the 'I hate you Dipper'...-reads review- I knew it! Lion, you have new prey to find! Go after the other Dipper!

Lion: -glares at Bill, then leaves-


	6. Chapter 5: The Ciphers' last hoorah

Chapter 6: The Cihpers' Last harah

8th scrolled down the list of reviews and PMs. "Well..." She said, sucking in her breath. "This...I don'tknow." Bill floated over, looking over her shoulder. "Bill, don't do that."  
She said, annoyed. The human looking triangle guy shrugged. "Why?" "Because it's annoying." "Why?" "Because it make me feel paranoid..." Bill cocked his head like a dog. Then, with a grin he asked "Why?" 8th groaned and face palmed. Bill laughed, and floated in front of the girl's computer. "Are you going to tell them, or am I?" He asked. The author stopped writing for a second,  
then sighed. "I should. Cause, this is MY fic, your just a fictional character that popped out of some guy's imagination." She stated. Bill nodded. "True...true..." He mumbled. The fan took a deep breath. "Ok guys, listen. Aprantly, this fanfic, even with the changes made, is against the rules. Now, I know that other people have made PLENTY of these, and haven't gotten in trouble. But, I have gotten at least three notifications about this. So, this is the last chapter." She said. 8th stared at the shocked readers and sighed. "I know, it stinks, but hey. It was fun while it lasted. So, we're going to answer every dare and question, pm or review. Ok?" She asked. Bill floated up behind her. "Hey, at least I don't have to hang around you any more."  
He said, earning a glare from the writer. The glowing creeper raises his arms in defence. 8th took out the list of reviews. "Alright, let's start."

GravityFallsChick:

1. Don't call Word Nerd a boy! She is my BFF! (we planned the Bill & You pairing)  
2. I dare you and Bill to get married.  
3. I am SO evil. MUAHAHAHAHA!

Bill glanced at 8th, she had the same look of horror on her face. "Well, that explains the tital of the chapter." She said. Bill suddenly got a VERY perverted grin on his face. "Hey 8th.  
Since we're married, does that mean-" "NO! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 8th Yelled, waving her arms in his face. He grinned and grabbed her wrist. "Geeze, calm down." He said, laughing. 8th glared at him. "Wait, wouldn't this make me Jordan's mom!?" She asked. Her 'husband' only nodded. "Yep." He said, with a smug face. 8th looked at the dare again. "Oh, and sorry Word Nerd." She said, with a embarressed laugh. Bill looked at GravityFallsChick. "Oh yea, you are very evil." He said, rolling his eyes (eye?).  
8th laughed. "Quit flirting with the reader's Bill, your a married man now." Bill folded hia arms and looked at the laptop. "wait..." He said, looking at a PM. "These two have been planning this!? They ARE evil!" He said. "What!?" 8th said, rushing to her conputer. She gaped. "Wow... SO we are a pairing. At least nobody has made any fan art. Right? Heheheheh." She said, laughing nervously.  
Bill shrugged. "I don't see any. Oh and by the way..." He said, with a smug grin. "I saw the song parody you made." 8th shrugged. "So?" Bill adjusted his bow-tie. "It's about me." He said.  
"Again, so? I've been workign on another one ofr a while now." Bill laughed. "So you ARE a fan." He said, poking her arm. She rolled her eyes. "No I'm not, I just got the inspiration to make them.  
Like with my portal song parodies, I made one from point of view of a GLaDOS fan(girl?), but I don't love her." She explained. But the look Bill was giving her made it hard not to laugh. The kind of laugh that mad eit look like you where lying. "Let's just get to teh next dare."

PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP:

I HAVE MORE STUFF FOR BILL TO DO AND STUFF!

First, not sure if you'll do this one because you need to use my OC but, My OC Jordan gets to come fight with Bill because she's still mad at him for abandoning her when she was three or something. :P I literally have no idea where that came from.

(I'm so sorry to do this to you 8th) but, since you and Bill fight like a old married couple, you two are married for the next two hours, no time skips or backing out of it, the readers have to see/read it. Bill fangirls you may attack whoever (including me) you want for this happening.

Bill, tell everyone the universes greatest secret other than it being a hologram.

Reality's biggest secret other than being a illusion

Why exactly do we have to buy gold?

That's all... for now. (Evilly laughs)

"But we're already married..." Bill said looking at the review. "Does that mean we're old now?" 8th asked. Bill shrugged. "Didn't we do the rst of this dare earlier?" She asked Suddenly, a girl appeared. "Hi Jordan!" 8th said with a wave. "I think I'm your Mom now!"  
She said with a wave. Jordan looked at Bill. "So, I get to fight him?" She asked. 8th nodded, excitedly. "yep! The OC grinned evily. "AWWWW YAAAA!" She yelled. Then charged at her Dad. "Uh oh..." Billl said,  
jumping back. 8th grinned as she happily ate a bx of popcorn that appeared out of no where. "Now, for some fitting music..." She mumbled, as the two powerful fictional characters began to duke it out. Well, while one tried to beat up one, while the other tried to fend the other off with out killing her. "Ah ha!" 8th shouted. The original pokemon battle theme played in the back ground. "Well, this is going to be fun."  
She said with a laugh. Bill flew over, Jordan running behind him. "Hey, can we get to the next dare?" He asked. "Nope." Said 8th. "Pleeeaaase!?" Bill begged, dodging another one of Jordan's atacks. A blast of fire shot from his palms, lighting up the house, catching most of the furniter on fire. "Hey!" 8th yelled. "Then go to the next dare!"

iDreamBig:

8th, this is for you! *hands you present and whispers in ur ear* it's a prank don't open it

Remember, Bill my baby, it's only for 8th! It is a miraculous present that only her eyes can handle!

*kisses Bill on cheek while frantically uses insect repellent on fangirls that are closing in* AHHHHHHH

"Aw come on!" Jordan yelled, as she disapeared and returned to her story. 8th laughed as she took the box. "Ha! It's mine!" She cheered. Bill touched his cheek where he was kissed. Then looked at the fangirls. "I think they're mad about us getting married..." He said. 8th nervously turned around to see the angry fans. "uh...ha ha...hi." She said, waving the tiniest bit. Bill laughed. "Yep. They're mad." He concluded. "No duh." 8th said,  
taking s step back from the advancing fans. "Shall we run?" Bill asked. "Yes, lets." 8th said quickly, before bolting away, Bill flying above her. "Should...we get...to the...next...dare?" Bill panted. 8th nodded.  
"Ya, hopefully it will distract the angry fan girls!"

Fallerforlife:

Oh..  
Bill IF YOU HAD NOTHING TO EAT,WOULD YOU EAT YOURSELF?  
WOULD YOU GO INTO MY MIND?  
WOULD YOU EAT A MUFFIN?  
DO YOU WATCH THE BORING OLD LADY MOVIE CHANNEL?  
...

"No...I will not resort to self cannibalism. This ISN'T the Russion Sleep Expieriment." He said. 8th stopped. "You read that creepypasta too!?" She gasped. Bill shrugged. "Ya, why?" "It's one of my favorites." She answered. Then noticed the crowd of angry fan girls. "Um... I better keep running." She said, running even faster. "Oh, and would I go into your mind? Faller, how do you know if I've already been in your mind?" He said with a pretty creepy grin. "Bill, your not Jeff the Killer, or the Joker, or Chucky, so just stop." 8th groaned. "Your no fun." He laughed. "And a muffin? Sure, I'd like a lovely bit'o muffin." He said with a shrug. 8th face palmed as she ran. "You're not Wheatley either Bill." She sighed. "How do you know I'm not Wheatley in disguise?" He asked, folding his arms. "Well, first of all, he's British. Secondly, he's a moron.  
A sexy moron, but a moron. Thirdly, he's a metal ball! Seariously! He's a robot that looks like a betal ball. And lastly, he's in space." She panted, STILL running. Bill looked behind him. "Man, they're relentless."  
He said. "Yah." 8th groaned. "So, would you watch the Boring old lady movie channel?" She asked. The 'triangle guy' shook his head. "Nah, I'm more of a 'Nic Cage' kind of guy." He said. 8th laughed. "You just made one of the biggest homestuck refferences ever." She teased. Bill's suit turned red. "STUPID FANFICTION RUBBING OFF ON ME!" He yelled. A anime sweat drop appeared on 8th face. "Let's get to the next dare... maybe we'lll get lucky and loose them this time..." She panted.

Guest:

I dare bill to make gideon jealous by going on a date with mable at the tent.

Guest:

I dare bill to make gideon mad and date mable at the tent of telempathy yes 8th and dipper u can watch dipper can take Wendy and bill has to say after the show that he did a good job an pretend there a couple to make him mad I can't log in but I'm gideonxmable.

Guest:

Make bill make gideon jealous by a date at the tent of telempathy 8th and dip has to watch bill and mable have to go up to gideon after the show and pretend they like eachother to make him mad dipper can bring Wendy there

8th stopped in her tracks. "How did we get to the mystery shack?" She asked. Bill shrugged, still crimson. "NO CLUE!" He snarled. "Geeze Karkat, calm down, or I WILL shoosh you again." Bill froze. "You wouldn't dare."  
He said. 8th grinned. "I would." She said, with her own 'smile'. Bill slowly faded back to the neon gold color. "There." He mumbled. 8th looked at the dare again. "Wait, since we're married, doesn't this mean that you'd be cheating on me?"She asked. Bill shrugged. "Ya, I guess it would." 8th sighed. "Well, at least I can see my favorite ships. Now, go get Mabel." She said. Bill sighed, and nocked on the door, only to be hit with a bat. "PINE TREE!" He yelled. Dipper grinned a little. "How'd you even know it was me? What if it was Wendy at the door?" Bill snapped, rubbing the already large bump. "I saw you outside the window." He said.  
"And I'm the creeper?" Bill said. "Well you're the one who said, 'I'll be watching youuuu'." Dipper retorted, folding his arms. If this was anime, those blank line things would block all but the middle of the screen,  
and be split, showing Bill and Dipper's eyes. You get what I mean, don't you? Wait...aren't we, in a way, breaking the fourth wall? Nevermind... L-let's just get back to the story. 8th blinked, was she just talking to herself, or the narator? Both? Nevermind, she had no time for paradoxs at the moment. "Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Can we get to the dare?" She asked, stepping between the two boys. "What dare?" Dipper asked,  
cocking his head. "Mabel and Bill have to go on a date at the Tent of Telepathy, and so do you and Wendy." 8th said. Dipper froze. "A-a date with Wendy..." He breathed. Bill laughed. "He really has it for Ice huh?"  
He asked. 8th looked at him. "what?" Bill shoved his hands in his pockets, as a halo appeared over his head. "I didn't say anything." She sighed. "Mabel, come here." 8th called. The sweater whearing girl ran over.  
"What?" She asked. "You got to date Bill at Gideon's house. Come on." The auther said, tugging on the 12 year old's arm. "Why do I always have to date Bill?" She asked. "Hey, just be happy your not married to him."  
8th said. Dipper and Mabel looked at 8th, then Bill. The dream demon grinned, and put a arm around his 'wife'. "Yep!" He answered. "Bill...get your arm off me." She siad. Bill only grinned, and squeezed tighter.  
"I'm...going to call Wendy." Dipper said, taking a few stepps back. Mabel just stared. "Um..." She began. "Ya..." 8th said. A few minutes later, Dipper walked out of the Mystery shack. "Well, Wendy said she'd meet us there." He said, almost dreamily. 8th laughed a little. "WendyxDipper shippers must be going nuts..." She said, then tried to push Bill off of her. "Let's head over to the tent. Oh, and this dare is pretty popular..."  
Mabel nodded. "I know." Said Dipper.

-small time skip. At the Tent of Telepathy-

Gideon grinned like the little southern, pig-nosed creep he is. "Why Mabel, pleasure seeing you here." He saud grinning. "I'm not here to see you Gideon." SHe said. Then suddenly grabbed Bill's hand. "I'm on a date with him!" Gideon glared at Bill, who only gave him a smug grin. The boy wih hair bigger than Jimmy Nutron stormed towards the stage. 8th laughed. "Gideon doesn't get that him and Mabel won't ever work out. Personaly, I think he and PAciffica should get to gether." She said. Dipper looked at her. "So, you go for the ships that aren't that popular." He asked. She nodded, "Usually." She said. Wendy walked in. "Hey." Sje said. Dipper spun around.  
"W-wendy! Fancy seeing you here..." He laughed nervously. "But, you invited me to come." She said. Dipper blushd. "Stupid..." He grumbed, hitting him slef in the head. Wendy laughed. "Come on dude, let's get soem seats."  
She said. The five sat down in one of the rows and began to watch Gideon. "I saw a magicion in Wisconson once...it was a lot better than this..." She said, eating some spontainious popcorn. As the show ended, Mabel and Bill got up. "So, I have to pretend to 'like' you?" she asked. Bill nodded. "Yep." He answered. "Hello Mabel..." Gideon said with a smile. "Gideon." Bill siad with a glare. "Stay away from Mabel." He said, folding his arms. Mabel snickered at Gideon's scowl. "He's my boyfriend Gideon, so I'm taken." She said with a sniff. 8th, out of fangirlism, for got she was married to the Bill yelled "Hey! You two should kiss." Dipper face palmed. "What?" 8th said,  
with a shrug. Gideon glared at 8th. She just ignored him. Bill wrapped a arm around Mabel. "Stepp off blonde!" Yelled Gideon, shoving the taller boy. "Oh, so that's how you want to play it, is it?" He growled. Dipped and 8th watched them glare at each other, if looks could kill, they'd both be dead. "Should we move on to the next dare before they kill each other?" Wendy asked. 8th sighed. "Ya."

Xavyer:

BTW, i post this here cause im "New User" So I hope you will understand this one...

I have an trade dare: I want you not to make any date dares for the period of next chapter, but, as a trade, you two will have to dance a ballet. OR you can choose second option: don't do any of these dares. [And i dont care about universe. Use your logic/unlogic powers to stop it when you will do trade dare]  
AND also I have (i think) FIRST SERIOUS QUESTION: Bill, you are the most mysterious character of Gravity Falls, and I want you to tell the important secrets of Gravity Falls, you, Stan, 1, 2, and 3. ANSWER TRUTHFULLY!

Xavyer 10/14/13 . chapter 1 P.S.: By date I mean't:

- dates

- kisses

- confessions

- love pretending but I'm restricting my forbiddings to the persons on the symbols wheel (It means my rule is coming only at these persons): Soos (question mark), Wendy (Ice bag), Stanford (kind of crab arm?), Dipper (Pine Tree), Gideon (Star), Journals Writer (Six Fingered Hand)], Mabel [Llama (probably) and Shooting Star], Robbie [Sewed up Heart], StanLEY (Glasses). Also I'm a male. (I HOPE YOU WILL READ THIS, THE FIRST PART IS AT YOUR LAST CHAPTER]

8th looked at the dare and question. "Well your a bit late for that. Sorry. Oh, and I love the profile picture." SHe said. "Bill, get over here." She shouted. He spun around, a smirk on his face. "Yes honey?" He asked. "Don't call me that!" She snapped. "Now, you got a question." She said. "I think he(she? what gender are you?) said Phez Hat." Bill said. "But this is a ask BILL CIPHER. So to bad." She growled. "Wait, honey?"  
Asked Gideon. The others ignored him. "Fine. The books, as you know, hold the secrets of almost, if not everything in Gravity Falls. And it holds a desighns for the 'teleportal'. This is used for what ever reason They belonged to a secret society, but have been scattered around Gravity Falls so that I wouldn't find them and use them for my own purposes." He answered. "Now Pine Tree, go get the booka from Phex Hat." He said.  
"No." Dipper said. "Ok, ok, fine...I'll just steal them later." Said Bill with a shrug. 8th looked at the reviews, let's move on."

Guest:

I dare you to make Bill watch Pretty Cure or Make him watch Hetalia! He can choose!

"What are those?" Asked Bill. "Hetalia is a anime tv show, and is actually pretty dark. I don't know about Pretty Cure though..." 8th answered. "Hetalia. I like messed up." He said. 8th shrugged. "Its your funural." She said. After a small time skip...  
"Pasta..." He mumbled. 8th laughed a little. "I warned you." She said. "Now, next dare."

Guest:

I dare Bill to cover 8th in cottencandy and chocolate

"This will be fun." Bill laughed. "Guest, your lucky I like chocolate..." She growled. Her 'husband' laughed. "Come one 8th, this the last dare. So let's make it fun." He said with a almost evil grin. "Fine." She sighed.  
Bill floated around her, as if inspecting her. "Hmmm..." He said. "Let's see..." He mumbled. "Ah ha!" He shouted from behind 8th, making her jump. He snapped his fingures. Solidified chocolate now covered part of 8th like some sort of candy armor. It formed spiked plates on her shoulders, elbows, knees, feet and, gauntlets on her wrists. A sort of chest plate made of the same brown sweet covered her chest. It also formed a helm. The rest of her body was covered in a fluffy, pink, blue and, purple cotten-like candy. She stared down at her self. "I look like a mixture od Dialga and Frankenstiens bride that walked out of CandyLand!" She screamed. Bill laughed. It may not be what Guest had in mind, but it's much funnier if you ask me!" He laughed. 8th sighed, and began to lick he chocolate covered wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I where you." Said Bill. 8th looked at him. "Why?"  
A perverted smirk covered his face. "Because your not whearing any clothes under it." He said. 8th's face turned bright red. "BILL!" She yelled. He just fell down laughing. "LION WITH A CHAINSAW!" Yelled 8th. The chainsaw wielding lion lept through the flap of the tent, Dipper number 4 dangling by his vest. 8th laughed. "This is ging to be fun. I'll deal with you later." She said. Mabel, Dipper and, Wendy stared at them. "So,  
if your married, doesn't that mean you two should kiss, to make it official?" Dipper asked. Bill and 8th froze. "Uh..." They said in unison. "Kiss. Kiss. KIss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." Mabel cheered.  
"No." 8th said. "Come on, we had to kiss Bill, so now you do too." Dipper said, folding his arms. "Fine." 8th said. Billed grinned, making his wife sigh, and wait...blush!? Bill took her hand, leaned down, and kissed her.  
When he pulled back, he whispered "I always knew you liked me 8th..." 


End file.
